Cars and Demons
by GreekHeroine
Summary: Murders in a small town, sure why not! The boys head to Ventura, Ca, a hub for steet racing and mysterious murders apparently. What happens when the local car girl takes our boys into the world of cars and family ties that even monsters can't break? What happens when she knows more about the murder then she's letting on? Will the boys survive race night? Will the drivers survive?
1. Intro

Ok Winchester Fans,

Got a story, it's new, it's weird and most of all has a ton of feels and twists and turns! Just another day for the boys right? This is completed and it takes place early season 1. Lots of foreshadowing though and I took some liberties, don't kill me! Read, review, let me know what you liked and didn't like. I'm thinking of another story in this series but ONLY if you want! Enjoy!


	2. Ventura, Ca

"Ventura, California Sammy, beautiful isn't it?" Dean asked as he parked his Baby on Main Street.

"Gorgeous," Sam rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the Impala.

"Hey, not only are we hunting together again, but we are also in California still. Beautiful sexy California," Dean trailed off as he eyed a trio of pretty girls walking down the street. In nothing but shorts and a bikini tops.

"Ya, hunting," Sam reminded his brother. He hated how easily Dean became sidetracked by pretty girls. But then again, Dean was sidetracked by girls, cars, sharp knives, demons, anything that would kill him, he loved.

Sam wasn't up to his antics though, only 3 weeks days ago his girlfriend Jessica had died. Died by the hand of some thing, who had also killed his mother and was the cause of all this.

He rubbed his forehead, trying to ignore the coincidences that he had dreamed of the attack on Jessica. Coincidences were never good. That demon wasn't good.

Sam and Dean were brothers and possibly even orphans now. But more importantly they were hunters. Hunters of Monsters and Spirits and Creatures and anything Evil. After their mother was attacked, their dad had taken them on the road and trained them in everything from tracking to conning to dispersing spirits.

Sam had enough though, three years ago, 19 years after his mom had been killed and he forced into this life, Sam had enough of the killing, lying and stealing. He had fought with his dad and left. Left to go to Stanford and become a lawyer. Marry a pretty girl, have a normal life. But then Dean had come back. Dean with the Impala and Dad missing. After stopping the woman in white, Sam was about to return to normalcy, but then Jessica's blood dripped on his face. Coincidence?

Sam hated coincidences.

"Right," Dean smiled, "What is it again?"

"I think a demon. There have been 8 reports in the past year. A bunch of random people disappearing. All of them between 16 and 21, girls, guys, white, Mexican, black, no pattern at all."

"Except they're all between 16 and 65?" He asked as they walked up the street eying for a cheap motel.

"That and they all disappeared randomly. Canyons, beaches, streets, anywhere it seems. Police haven't been able to track them down though," Sam explained.

"Another woman in white?"

"Maybe."

They waled up about a block when they came up to Mission Bell Motel. They checked in and pulled their bags inside the room.

"Just like old times eh Sammy?" Dean asked.

They had grown up in motels, they weren't pretty or nice but they worked.

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam groaned as he tossed his bag on the bed.

"Whatever man," Dean cracked a half smile, "So who was the last victim?"

"Name's Nessandra Wint. Went out to a car show at the harbor. She was seen leaving but hasn't come home yet."

"Whoa, car show?" Dean asked, his eyes lighting up, "Like classic cars?"

"Ya," Sam said, reading his notebook, "Ventura is popular for car shows, has about 45 shows a year. Not counting the cruise nights."

"When's the next show?" Dean asked.

"We're here to work. Shouldn't we check out Nessandra first?" Sam asked.

"Sammy boy, you want to find out who she is you go to where she hangs out. You know where that's at? Car show."


	3. Cruising

_Oh Baby_

Dean smiled as he turned the key. The 67 Impala SS groaned and roared to life. The rumble setting itself into it's typical rhythm. He loved Ventura, Southern California was beautiful and perfect for cruising.

He eyed the motel where Sam was still asleep. He knew he shouldn't leave him. Not with the reappearance of that bastard thing that had killed their mother, but he had to cruise. He _needed_ it.

He folded his fingers over the curve of the wheel and pulled it to the right. The Impala lurched satisfyingly onto the street and he propped one arm on the window. All the windows were down here. California was a rare place where he could have his windows down all the time. There was no wind, no cold, it was sunny and beautiful all the time.

He nodded to more bikini and shorts combo-ed girls and they giggled and smiled at him. He turned around the corner, cruising the boulevard. It was early and not a lot of cars. This area of Ventura was all old school and small town vibes. Diners and pawn shops. Mom and Pop places, unique, special. He liked the vibe and feel of the town.

He took a road, out towards the fields and breathed contently. There was nothing like cruising. The weight of his Baby bearing down on the tires, the crunch of gravel underneath. The power that pushed her forward was immense. All 350 horses corralled inside his engine that were only held back by the power of his foot. He pressed harder on the pedal, hearing that growling roar of the engine rev up and speed faster. He laughed in exuberance, the front of his Baby reached up a fraction of an inch as he barreled down the highway.

Dean glanced across the field, reminded of his times with her.

The Baby had been apart of the family even before the incident. She had sat in the driveway, gleaming in the Kansas sun every day. His dad had driven it around with Dean buckled next to him. He couldn't remember another car before it.

Of course after Mom had died, the Impala became more then a car. It was home, safe and his sanctuary. Whenever Dad wasn't hunting or learning about demons, monsters and spirits he was fixing up the Baby. Before he even knew about the monsters, Dean knew the Baby. When he was 5, he memorized the sizes of screwdrivers, nuts and bolts. By the time he was 9, he knew how to change the tires and fluids. He loved the smell of changing oils and filling up antifreeze. It was another sign of home and security.

When he turned 12, he drove the Impala himself after his dad was passed out fighting a banshee. He remembered the rush of fear and adrenaline as he shifted the stick from park to drive. He could still imagine stretching his feet to reach the gas as he revved that engine for the first time.

The Baby had squealed in protest as Dean shifted frantically into the right gears. She didn't like Dean messing with her gears and her wheel crazily. After his dad had been fixed up by Bobby, his dad and him went out the Impala and he had been shown how to drive her right, how to shift and know the sign of her in distress.

Dean relaxed against the leather, his eyes glancing over the interior. He had kept her in prime condition. Many people asked him about selling, about why he didn't customize and modernize her. He always shook his head. The Baby was perfect, the Legos that rattled in the vents, the army man that was crammed into the ash tray behind him, even his and Sam's initials carved into the back board under the speakers. Those were imperfections to some, but to him it was all charm.

He knew how people saw the Impala. Big, dangerous, sharp, it was like him, dragged through the muddy trenches of an unseen war and still shining bright. The curves of it's lights and the sharpened chromed accents. The glossy finish that he painstakingly polished and waxed once a week was still beautiful. The engine underneath was just as clean as the outside, all chromed out and the fluids topped off. He kept careful tabs on oil and fluids methodically, his toolbox stacked with a Matco tool set. He had a box of 10W40 oil and Royal Purple coolant. It was routine of him to keep it stocked, just as holy water and a blade sharpener.

Dean smiled as he turned onto another road and drove up, overlooking the beach. He kept the key turned though, enjoying the rumble of his Baby, content in her idle.

"Nice car," A voice spoke, jolting him out his reverie. He looked up and saw a young brunette leaning over to his window.


	4. Carena

_Damn it Dean,_

He chided himself as he gave the girl a smile. He shouldn't let his guard down. There was a ghost loose, a ghost or something and he was a hunter. He should be more vigilant.

"Thanks," He smiled.

"66?" She asked.

"No, 67," I raised an eyebrow, this girl knew car years?

"Nice," She nodded, her eyes washing over the car with clear appreciation, "Mind popping the hood?"

Dean eyed her, seeing the curiosity and figured what the hell. If a cute girl like this had an interest like this, it was worth the humor.

"Sure," Dean opened the door, the creaking of aged metal familiar.

He walked around, grabbing and pulling the latch between the grill and the metal of the car. He pushed up on the old hood, satisfied with the creaks and groans.

"You probably won't understand this but it's a small block 327 V8-"

"I'm going to 4 barrel with an automatic. Guessing it's matching numbers and would ya look at that? SS, not a tribute?" The girl finished for him, he raised an eyebrow at Dean who stuttered.

"What? You know cars?"

"Ya, what surprised that a girl knows cars?" She smiled as she rose up from looking over the engine, "My little beast is down there. 68 Chevelle Concours."

Dean whistled as he walked over the edge of the cliff and saw a gorgeous 68 Chevelle sitting next to the sand. It was bright hugger orange with a black vinyl top and sparkling rally wheels. She had a small cowl hood, no more then 2 inches high. The car was beautiful and straight as a razor, dangerous and sharp looking.

"That's yours?" Dean asked in shock, pointing at the crouching muscle car.

"Been mine since I was 14," She smiled and held out a hand, "Carena."

"Dean," He took her hand, noting a firm grip, "So you're into cars?"

"Runs in the family. I assume you're here for Collector Car?"

"Collector Car?" Dean ran through any aliases or stories involving them and found none, "Uh yes, Collector Car totally."

"Little early aren't you? It's Saturday. Most people don't arrive till Thursday or Friday." Carena eyed him.

"Yes well we like to uh arrive early."

"We?"

"Me and my brother."

"Oh so no girl?" She eyed him as she walked alongside his car.

"Na, road trip," He nodded, watching her.

She was beautiful. Short, petite but full of attitude and spark. Her short brunette hair fell in a mop just to her chin and her hazel eyes burned with fire and appreciation. She was dressed in blue shorts and a black T shirt that hugged her all right aside from the leather jacket he wore. He noted with a smile that she wore a chain with a piston on it. Whoever this girl was, she was a car girl for sure.

"I want to do that one day," She smiled at him, "But I've been stuck here in this silly town my whole life. My dad..."

"Your dad what?" Dean asked, intrigued.

"My dad was the one who got me into it. The cars. He was a drag racer and the local mechanic and thanks to his skill, everyone knows him and by extension, me."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Bad if you want to get away," She rolled her eyes, "But everyone knows where and when Paul's daughter is."

"Gotta live up to the old man?" He asked, sensing the same feelings he had everyday himself.

"You know it," She grinned ruefully, "Gotta match the great Paul Millan! Paul's daughter as to stick around and keep up the legacy."

"Ha, I know the feeling," He said, just as he was about to continue, his phone rang.

"Sammy?" He picked up the call.


	5. Los Posas

"They found a body," Sam said bluntly, "On Fifth and Los Posas. Where are you?"

"Out, cruising,"

"Well come get me, we got work to do."

"Alright," Dean hung up and looked to Carena who was staring blank faced at her own phone.

"Hey you ok?"

"No," She shook her head methodically, "I have to go. Something's come up."

"You sure you're ok?" Dean asked, he saw how rigid and shaken up she was. He wondered if whatever happened had to do with the body that had been found.

"Ya," She said, clearly her brain elsewhere, "I just have to go see someone."

Dean watched her run off suddenly down a rocky path to her car. He wanted to follow but instead shut his hood and headed back to town.

About a half hour later, Sam and Dean were pulling up to a site. Cops, paramedics and news vans as well as spectators were crowding an intersection between a street and railroad tracks.

Dean threw the shifter in park and climbed out, he and his brother approached the police line where an older officer waited.

"Hold up, can I help you gentleman?" He asked.

"Ya, we're here to see what's going on. We're from the-" Sam started, but Dean saw a familiar leather jacket and elbowed Sam, subtly shaking his head.

"the what?" The officer asked.

"The uh, nothing." Sam sighed, taking Dean's hint.

The two of them walked around the crime scene and came up to Carena.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Oh, uh hey Dean." She smiled weakly, "I'm here cause of him."

She pointed to the body that was being covered by the coroners.

"You knew him?" Sam asked.

"Ya, he was a family friend. And who are you?"

"Sam's my brother." Dean interrupted, "Remember how I said we were taking a road trip?"

"Oh right. Sorry," Carena sighed, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We were just looking at sights. Saw the cops." Dean shrugged.

"Ya well definitely a site isn't it?" She asked grimly.

"We're sorry for your loss," Sam offered, always polite.

"So is this the first time this has happened?" Dean asked, "I read something about someone going missing a few weeks back."

"Ya," Carena bowed her head, "There's been a big attack on us."

"Us?" Sam asked.

"The car community. Everyone that's gone missing I've known. They've been racers, cruisers, mechanics, salesmen, you name it. It's horrible."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, there was a connection.

"Any idea why anyone would want to kidnap a bunch of car people?" Sam pressed.

"None, everyone here is family," Carena explained, "We're rowdy but not too crazy. We're buddies with the cops and some of them even go to the shows. No newbies in town either that'd kick up a fuss. Why?"

"Curious," Dean shrugged, "It just seems weird doesn't it?"

"You have no idea what weird is," Carena whispered, playing with her fingers.

Sam went to as another question but Dean pulled him away.

"Leave it."

"Leave it? Dean, she's our best lead! She knew all the victims!"

"Ya but we need to give her space. And somehow get into the coroner's office. I don't like how some guy just randomly shows up. None of the others have shown up right?" Dean asked.

"No. This was the first. We can get the Fed IDs but you shot that in the foot," Sam pointed out.

"She thinks we're here for some car show on Saturday. That we're on a road trip cross country. We can't show up as Feds." Dean argued.

Sam snorted, holding back laughter. A road trip, ya they were, but they weren't out to see the nation's biggest ball of yarn. He shrugged his shoulders and followed Dean back to the car.

"So what now? How do we find out what killed this guy and more importantly why they dumped him here?" Sam asked.

"I guess we'll just look around, see who else we can chat up." Dean said, swinging his keys between his fingers, "And I have a feeling that we'll find a lot thanks to Baby."

He climbed in the driver seat, content as the car took him and his brother's weight with a satisfied groan. He pulled out, leaving the local police to clean up John Doe.


	6. Legacy

"Dean check this out," Sam said.

They were in the local library on the computers, looking up the victims and more importantly Carena.

"You said her last name was Millian right? Her dad Paul?"

"Ya," Dean nodded, looking over his brother's shoulder at the screen.

"Read this," Sam said, relaxing back from the desk.

 **Local Racing Legend and Mechanic passes.**

 **Paul Millian, best known as The Dogg was competing in a canyon race when he lost control of his red '68 Camaro on the dangerous curve known as The Devil's Ex. He and the car spun out, crashing through a railing and into the canyon below. Paramedics were lowered via helicopter, but Millian was pronounced dead on the scene from extensive injuries and burns. Millian is best remembered for his unprecedented mechanical talents and incredible engine builds. He is survived by his daughter Carena who plans to maintain the shop and her father's legacy.**

"Ok?" Dean eyed the article, "She never said her dad died, but ok?"

"Look at the date Dean," Sam sighed, he felt as if he was teaching his brother 2+2, "November 4th 2004. It's been a year since the accident. A little more anyway."

"And the bodies have been disappearing for the past year..." Dean followed the thought, "But it doesn't make sense, Carena said that everyone in the car community is loved and like family. Paul was important, everyone looked up to him. Why would he be killing his friends? Practically his family?"

"No idea," Sam shrugged, "but it's worth checking out isn't it? I mean vengeful spirits don't always remember everything. They've lost themselves."

"Ya but vengeful. What would make Paul vengeful?"

"I say we ask Carena," Sam suggested.

As Dean went to pick up the print out of the information they found, he saw another article with Carena's name. He clicked on it, curious.

 **Following Footsteps**

 **Carena Millian pictured with her father Paul "The Dogg" Millian, competes in her first Regional Car Show in Camarillo, Ca. Millian who is an avid grease monkey gained her license earlier this year finally takes her Chevelle on her maiden voyage to the show.**

" **It's incredible," Millian gushes, "I've been going to these shows since I was practically born and now that I have my own baby? We're going places, it's going to be awesome driving her completed everywhere!"**

 **Millian's car a 1968 Chevelle Concours follows her parents pattern of a classic muscle car brought back from the dead. While not finished, it runs and drives and that's good enough for her.**

" **Just wait, I'm going to paint it orange in tribute to my mom. I'm going to win a trophy just for her," Millian says with a finality and assurance of any competitor at the show.**

 **Millian's mother, Deanna Milian was caught in a house fire when Carena was only 6 months old, the house had an electrical short and Deanna was sadly lost. That tragedy however doesn't stop Carena from making her mother proud.**

" **I got a Chevelle because of her, I'm painting it orange for her. Dad and I built a good engine and I couldn't ask for anything more. I'm proud to be Millian. It's who I am."**

Sam quickly printed the article and followed a trail of articles. Carena's mom had died the same way his own had, he wondered why and more importantly if Carena knew the truth.

An hour later, he and Dean were back in the motel room, with Carena's family history taped to the wall and the missing persons fliers of all the victims on the others. Sam and Dean were writing on index cards of each person's profession. So far Carena had been right, all of them were car related people, racers, showmen, mechanics, anything that even had a thread of the automotive industry they had.

"I don't get it." Sam groaned, pulling at his hair, "Why would Paul be killing these guys? They're all friends!"

"I know!" Dean was angry, he couldn't understand the photo of the CARS ETC club, the car club that Paul ran.

Some of the missing people were in the photo as well as others. It seemed as if half the town could be targeted. Paul knew _everybody!_

"We need to go talk to these people," Sam said finally, "We don't have to be Feds we can go as something else but there's no way we'll crack this case if we don't start talking to people."

"Ya and watch as someone tells Carena what we're doing. We'll be run out of town before dawn," Dean groaned.

As far as he could tell from the numerous articles on Paul, the town was an open book and people kept tabs on each other. There were no secrets here.

Suddenly there was a knock. Sam grabbed his gun and Dean eyed the peephole. He motioned for his brother to put down the gun and opened the door.

"Carena?"

"Yaa, who'd you expect?" She asked, Sam moved in front of the articles.

"I don't know. How'd you find us?" He asked.

"No one in this town is driving a four door Impala. You're pretty easy to spot. Even here."

Sam eyed Dean, they were definitely right that this town had its spies.

"Why are you looking me and my family up? What are you so curious about the missing?" She asked abruptly.

"Uh," Sam sighed, stepping aside, "How'd you know?"

"You printed 6 years worth of info on me. You're new in town. You don't think that's a little weird?"


	7. Father

They told the truth.

Sam watched Carena carefully as Dean said they were investigators looking into the dead and missing. He didn't say they were hunters but that they suspected her dad's death had something to do with it.

Carena was hiding something. Sam couldn't put his finger on it, but Carena wasn't being honest either.

Her eyes were hard and flicked around the room with concentration. Her shoulders were set, strong and tense. Her fingers fiddled loosely at her side as well, as if she was about to ball them up and throw a punch. He wasn't sure why but Carena was more important to this case then he originally thought.

"You're kidding me right?" She asked disbelievingly, "Enemies? No one hated my dad! Even when people lost in a race they still loved him! They begged him to take their cars and build them better so they would beat my dad!"

"What about this Devil's Ex? Was he the first person to go over?" Dean asked.

"Pft, no. The Devil's Ex is the most dangerous canyon road in Southern California. Thousands of people have crashed into the mountain or spun out over the edge. And I'm not talking newbies, I'm talking experienced canyon drivers with 20, 30 years under their belt. Of course not a lot of people have been down the canyon lately. I certainly won't go down there."

"Well then what about all the missing? They vanished right after your dad." Sam offered.

"Ya, but none on The Devil's Ex." Carena argued.

"Ok what about these places then?" Dean asked, pointing to the fliers, "Fifth and Los Posas? Seaward? The harbor? Channel Islands University? Main Street? The Town Center? MB2 Go Karts? Super Shops? The Hat?"

"Ya they're all cruise spots. Or show spots, car places. Tonight we're all hosting a pass for Jon on Los Posas."

"Jon?" Dean asked.

"Jon Anders. He was the one they found this morning." She sighed, "He was a good man. He didn't deserve that."

"Deserve what? How did he..." Dean asked.

"He was sliced up. From his shoulder to his waist. Some sort of knife, but that wasn't what killed him. A broken neck is what did it," She explained.

"I'm so sorry," Sam said, moving to hug her.

"Don't," He eyes flashed dangerously, "You think someone killed my dad and now my dad is killing people! Ghosts don't exist! Ghosts don't go killing their friends!"

"We didn't mean to offend you," Dean said quickly, "We just have to look at all possibilities."

"Ya well look somewhere else, cause I'm telling you now, no one hates my dad!" She shouted, and left the room, the door swinging wildly behind her.

The roar of her Chevelle sounded and Dean watched her peal out angrily, leaving twin tire tracks in her wake.

"We should go." Sam said.

"Go? We're on a case!" Dean stared at his brother.

"Go to Los Posas. They're doing something for this Jon guy. Maybe we can find out if Paul was really all good with everybody," Sam offered.

"Why do you say that like you don't believe her?" Dean asked, noting the apprehension in Sam's voice.

"Cause she is his daughter. The only family they each had. Regardless what people say and how the town spins it, Carena had her dad and Paul had his daughter. It was all they had really. She'll defend his honor till she dies. You can relate to that can't you?" Sam asked pointedly.

"Really? We're going over this again?" Dean asked angrily.

"Just saying you've always followed Dad's footsteps. It looks like she's doing the same. If someone bad mouthed Dad, you'd jump on them, and you can see that in her can't you? She's too close to this. We need to find another source," Sam explained.

Dean bit his lip, he could see himself in Carena. He could see the same dedication and devotion he had. Their dads may have had different professions but he knew Carena wanted out of Ventura. With her dad's mechanic shop and being known solely as Paul's daughter, she had to take up the mantle.

Here he was doing the same with his own dad.

"Well then lets go," Dean said, "If we're showing up to a car thing, we gotta make Baby look good."

They went out, cleaning up Baby at a handwash and made their way back to Los Posas.

They passed over the railroad tracks and Fifth Street where flowers had quickly covered Jon's final resting place. They continued down Los Posas, overlooking fields as the sun began to set. Soon they came up on a collection of classic cars.

"Damn," Dean whistled.

Parked all over the two lane road were beautiful candy colored cars from all eras and makes. There were antique T Buckets from the 20s, classic Bel Airs from the 50s and massive Chargers from the 70s. They were all different, some were customized and some were original. They had unique paint jobs, from primer grays to exotic chameleon, they had chrome accents that shone in the dying light and blowers that jutted out of the hoods. Classic rock blared somewhere and the smell of barbeque wafted in the air.

Dean drummed his fingers on the lip of his door. His windows were down once more and him and Sam were enjoying the unique view. In all of their traveling their dad never allowed them to stray too far for fun. Dean had always wanted to go to a cruise and now that he was here, he was glad he waited, it seemed to be worth it.

Sam on the other had eyed the crowd. Their car had always been out there, different and out of place. Here it wasn't, but the way some people eyed them, he felt as if he were still driving down the freeway next to Toyotas and Hondas. These people didn't know them and they were right to be suspicious after so many of their "family" had gone missing.

"Hey!" A voice called, Sam looked past his brother as Carena jogged up to their car.

"Hey what's up?" Dean asked.

"You guys cruising? Taking this car thing seriously I see."

"Hey we may be investigators but I'm still a car guy," Dean winked.

Carena's face darkened.

"Not here. Not with us Dean. You can park by me. I just hope you're up for the call out. We haven't had any new meat in a while."

Before Dean could ask her what she meant, she walked away quickly. He noticed that she hadn't changed much since they saw her last, only changing her shorts and shoes to tight jeans and boots.

He found her car easily and backed in next to her. The brothers walked through the crowds and glanced at the cars.

"Don't get distracted Dean," Sam cautioned his brother.

"Uh huh," Dean nodded, clearly eying a gorgeous black '64 and a half Mustang.

"You're in luck." Carena said as she came up behind them.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No one's calling you out right now. They all think you're posers."

"Excuse me? Posers? We are not posers! I'll show them!" Dean began to rant.

"Uh no. You will show respect. You will shut your trap and watch from the sidelines. You will not talk to anyone." Carena corrected him harshly, "This is _our_ town. Our rules, our game. We run things here, not you. So watch and learn."

Sam stifled a laugh as Carena walked in front of them, beckoning to follow her. Dean gaped at her as she led them up to a truck where one man stood above the crowd, calling them forward.


	8. Race Night

"Alright alright!" The man on the truck shouted, "It is 6:45. Sun's down and the farmers are home. Let's get this going!"  
The crowd cheered and whistled. Dan and Sam nodded, clapping with the crowd.

"First before we do anything. We need to remember why we're here. Tonight, we never race. We never cruise or take the street. But tonight we lost a friend, Jon Anders."

The crowd murmured, apologies, sympathies, cries, they waved through the crowd solid and strong.

"Jon Anders was a magnificent man, who we all knew and loved very much. He was like a father to many of us, a father and a friend, a brother and a member of this family. He passed tonight on the cross street of Fifth and Los Posas. I urge all of us to cruise that corner in remembrance of him. And while we cruise to pray that all of our family come home, safe and sound," The truck guy announced, bowing his head.

The crowd was silent, even the music and growls of engines had been silenced as the car community mourned and prayed together. Dean shuffled his feet nervously, he wasn't a praying type. With all that he'd seen he should be, but he believed in what he could see and more importantly kill. Angels and God he had no proof so why bother? He eyed Sam who's head was bent down in respect but he watched his brother's lips shaped words. Words of comfort? Or a promise to kill whatever hurt these people?

"Thank you. After Jon's car we'll open the street to whoever wants. Let's hear those call outs!" The truck guy roared.

Suddenly hands were raised and voices errupted. Dean took a step back as people challenged eachother.

"I want Sideways Eric! $200!"

"Ha you're on! But I want Rambler Man!"

"After I beat Hector's El Camino!"

"No way! You owe me a race from last week!"

"Shut your mouth Starsky!"

"If you've got what it takes 'Michael Keaton!' $100 right now!"

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Call outs," Carena shrugged, "It's what happens."

"Hey hey! Chevy girl looking good!" Another guy joined them, he was taller then the boys, skinny and didn't seem to be much. He wore a beanie and glasses, and acted laid back.

"Hey Herbie!" Carena gave the guy a bear hug and introduced him, "Guys this is Jake or Herbie thanks to that sleeper bug of his. No one ever expects that bug to make it down the track."

"Ha, they should know by now! I mean dude how much did I take from that kid in Burbank? The Mustang guy?" Jake asked.

"Oh Gill? Hahaha! I think you've taken so much he's gonna have to put you on his taxes!" Carena laughed.

"Haha! I know!" Jake eyed Dean quickly, "So you got that Impala in that back?"

"Ya, why?" Dean asked.

"Wanna race? I'll go easy on you. Won't even bet cash."

"No thanks."

"Oh hey we got a call out?" The truck guy asked, coming over, "Race rules, you get called out, you race. Sorry kid."

"I'd rather not," Dean started.

"Oh come on!" Carena joked, "You've got a 327! That's gotta be at least 300 horses, maybe 350 if you built her right."

"Think you're too good to up against a little buggy? Or afraid that a bug will kick your ass?" Jake asked defiantly.

"No!" Dean said defensively, "I'm just not a street racer."

"Ya," Carena snorted, "None of us are street racers. We're just here to howl at the moon."

"Hey what can it hurt?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Dean practically shouted.

"Then it's settled," The truck guy smiled, "You'll be race #7. It's a lucky number kid and you'll need all the luck you can get."

He, Jake and Carena laughed as Dean fidgeted, he hated being out in the spot light. He eyed Sam for support but Sam looked away chuckling.

"Alright Herb, go get that ol Bug ready," Truck guy smiled as Jake jogged away, "You racing tonight Carena?"

"Na Skeet. Not with the Jon thing," She sighed.

"I get it. Your family was close with him."

"Thanks. I'm actually going to see Bunny after she makes his pass," Carena said.

"Bunny?" Sam asked.

"Jon's wife. It's tradition here if someone passes, their wife or husband, even a close friend takes their car down the road, a final pass," Carena explained.

"Jon was retired, but he had his days. The final pass is like a final rite, puts them to rest. Silly I know, but it's been part of the culture here forever," Skeet explained.

"I see, did your dad, did Paul have a final pass?" Sam asked, perking up at putting a spirit to rest.

"No, we couldn't. Not correctly anyway," Carena looked down sadly, "His car's still in the bottom of the canyon. It blew up in a mushroom. You're supposed to do the pass in their car. Like Bunny will in Jon's old truck. People all over the county came and performed a final pass in tribute though. It was fitting. All of his favorite models and years."

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed.

"Not your fault," Carena's eyes flashed, "He's at rest now. I know that. I have to know that."

Dean nodded, he could understand her need for it to be final. His dad was still out there somewhere He had no idea if he was dead or not and it gnawed at him every second of every day.

Skeet suddenly was called away and the boys followed Carena back to her car, she popped her hood and began checking her fluids.

"So you're racing. I hope you got your tools and everything's running. You can walk around and question people all you want, but no one will give you anything good until you prove yourself," Carena explained, sliding the dipstick back for the oil, she popped the radiator cap off and topped off antifreeze.

"So tell me about these rules? Like I said I'm not a racer and this is a new city for me," Dean asked.

"It's simple," Carena explained, wiping her hands clean on a rag.

"Skeet will call the race, you pull up, you'll flip a coin for whatever lane unless you want to default the choice to Herbie. Skeet will pull up to the line, he'll bang the light, you launch and haul your heavy ass Impala down to the finish. Ricky at the end will snap a photo finish, call up to Skeet with the results. You swing around and either get booed off the street or get some credibility. Race is only an eighth mile, short and you'll know the finish line with the checkered flag on the sides."

"Sounds simple," Sam said.

"Ya, be lucky Herbie called you out. Some of the races get nasty."

"How do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well if your car jumps before the line, you lose automatically, you cross the line you lose. Your car breaks before you get to the line you lose. Not to mention you run the risk of literally anything and everything happening during the race. Your car blows up, you pop the tires, spin out, the other guy crosses and hits you. For those brief seconds in the race, you flying, but you could be speeding to your death at who knows how much power," Carena explained, "It's dangerous, but the rewards? Unlike anything."

Dean shared a look with Sam. They had run ins with real danger, real monsters. They could have died at any point in their lives, they could die from any monster they came across on this job, but it was a job. If this race could get them the in card they needed to talk to people, then they had to take that chance. Dangerous as hell, but worth it.

"Alright then," Dean clapped his hands together, "Let's get Baby ready."


	9. Challenged

Bunny's pass was beautiful and touching. She pulled up in Jon's Sonoma truck, newer then most of the cars with a red and white paint job and gold lightning striking down its side. She raced no one and instead cruised the truck down the road at an easy 25 miles an hour. It wasn't a race, it wasn't some fireworks and confetti celebration or any sort of smoking burnouts. It was a calm and sorrowful cruise with Bunny and the Sonoma together. The racers and spectators bowed their head as the Sonoma's sexy purr faded away into the distance. Bunny wasn't staying it seemed, she needed to go home and only came for the pass to honor her husband.

Sam eyed the crowd solemnly. Carena, Skeet, Jake and the others seemed to have cautiously accepted their presence, but Sam knew the truth. They were strangers, and only Dean's race would prove if they were good enough to fully accept. This wasn't like some lie he grew up saying. He wasn't working on a school project or from the FBI. They were simply guys out racing. The fear that this depended on a talent that was obviously trained over numerous years and Dean had none, terrified Sam. What if Dean lost? What if someone else showed up dead? What if Dean died in the race?

He eyed his brother, knowing that yes, he survived almost 3 years at Stanford without him, but now he couldn't imagine going onward. No, Dean couldn't lose, Dean couldn't die. Sam wouldn't know what to do with himself if he did.

Dean watched as Skeet broke up the memorial service and called out the first race. He and Carena went back to his car and Sam peeled away to talk to the locals. All it was was a simple head nod. Like riding a bike, Dean thought ruefully. They were falling back into their patterns. And he got to be with the cool chick.

"So you and Sam seem close," Carena noted.

"Ya, well growing up together does that to you."

"You ever hate him?" She asked.

"Never," Dean said, speaking honestly, "He's my little brother."

"Must be cool."

"Only child?" He asked.

"Only child worth it," She corrected, "I have a sister but she's not into this. She left."

"Why?" Dean asked, wondering if he saw a mention of a sister in any of the articles.

"She was older then me. Ran away first chance she got. Sweet Mustang though if you see it. White with pearl blue finish. 64 and a half," Carena said softly.

"She has a car but isn't here?"

"She had this crazy guilt trip. Could never stick around. Once dad and her got the Stang up and running, she left and never looked back. Dad made sure that no one would bother her so he got rid of her. Publicly anyway."

"What was she guilty about?" Dean asked, curious how a parent could erase their own child.

"She said that if it wasn't for her, Mom wouldn't have died." Carena sighed, "She told me this story growing up that something had gotten inside the house. A shadow monster and she woke up Mom. Next thing she knew, there's a fire in our room, Dad's carrying us out. I don't remember any of it."

Dean stayed silent as they popped the hood on his car, that story as eerily similar to what had happened to his own family. Something in the room, a fire, Mom dead. Coincidence?

Scary.

"Did your sister ever say what came in the room? I mean how did the fire?"  
"Look Dean I'll help you on your car and the race. I'll poke around for you for any answers. But we are not talking abut my Mom or any other freak deals with my dad. Got it?"

"Ok," Dean nodded and bent over his engine, "So you know how to check the timing?"  
"Please," Carena smirked, "I wasn't raised in a shop for nothing."

An hour and a half later Dean was in his car, rolling up to the left lane.

Herbie had picked the right and out of respect, Dean had obliged, although two cars had already lost in his lane.

Skeet motioned him to bump forward and then motioned Herbie to follow suit. Dean threw the car in neutral and eased his foot ff the brake a fraction of an inch. He waited as Skeet acknowledge both the Bug and Impala.

Dean closed his eyes, breathing. Carena told him to relax, that he couldn't choke. Against her wishes he had turned on his radio and picked his most calming melody.

Some Kind of Monster by Metallica played softly through his speakers.

Dean opened his eyes and gripped his wheel, focusing on the street ahead.

He saw the flashlight in Skeet's hand turn on, he pulled his shifter down into drive and slammed the gas. Baby launched, hard!

A victorious roar erupted from her hood and she lifted a fraction off the ground. His tires didn't spin and the Impala flew down the road. Metal squealed and gears clicked. A rush of wind whistled in his ears and the tires ground themselves against the pavement. Dean's heart leaped up in his mouth and suddenly dropped to his stomach as the speed veered higher and higher.

He gripped the wheel tight. Carena had been right about the launch. His car wanted to lurch to the side, his car wasn't designed for such a burst of speed. He sweated as he barreled down the dimly lit street, praying Baby's roar was only a roar.

Suddenly it was over. Dean saw the flags and the bright flash of a camera.

He eased off the pedal. His car had gone to 130 and Baby growled in protest. He turned off in a dirt road and headed back to the crowd. He patted the dash affectionately.

"I don't care what the photo says Baby, you won that race. You were great Baby."

As he cruised back slowly he eyed his hood. Luckily there was no fire or smoke coming out and the car was running evenly He hadn't blown his tires or his engine. He had raced for the first time and he hadn't done anything wrong. At least he hoped not.

He came back into the lot, passing other cars and saw Sam yelling.

"Sam!" His heart froze, what happened?

As he got closer he realized his brother was cheering as were other people. But Sammy was the loudest and he was practically exploding with excitement.

"You won!" He screamed, coming up to Dean's window, "You freaking beat him by a fender! Woo!"

"What?" Dean asked in shock as he pulled back into his spot, "I won?"

"Ya dude! You won!" Sam yelled excitedly.

Carena joined them.

"It's true man," Carena smiled, "You beat out Herbie."

"Nice job kid," Skeet and the crowd surrounded the Impala, "Heard you playing Metallica. Respect for the music and the car."

"Ya she's a good girl," Dean had gotten out and patted the hood with love.

"Alright man, you beat me fair and square. Nice job," Jake came around the crowd and gave Dean a handshake.

Dean took the handshake. Skeet eyed his Baby with a look of approval and whistled. The crowd quieted and he came up to Dean.

"You got a name for her?"

"Nah, not really. She's just my baby," Dean said.

"Well we gotta give you a name. After a race like that. You were straight, strong launch, gave that finish line a punch I'll tell you that," Skeet sighed and looked at Dean fondly, "How about Metallicar?"


	10. An Old Flame

After the photo of Metallicar and Herbie was shown, Dean and Sam were instantly welcomed.

Sam and Dean walked around the crowd and cars as more races continued. They had been showered by the pin up girls and given free beer and burgers. Dean had been offered half a dozen shops to work on his car and another dozen car care specialists handing him baskets of car wash, polish and oil. Dean had been called out twice more even for that night and Dean even debated betting.

Sam on the other hand had quickly gained information regarding the case. Something he was reminding Dean of.

"So it looks like Jon disappeared three months after Paul died. Where he's been for the past 8, I have no idea. But that slash on him didn't kill him. It wasn't deep, super shallow. They suspect someone came at him with a knife. The way it cut him, flat but big. I'm thinking a butcher's knife. The neck though? Completely twisted around. Nothing human did that."

"Uh huh," Dean nodded, eying a beat up red 64 Falcon, "Think I can beat this guy? Looks like it's been in the ringer."

"Dean did you even hear me?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh. Neck snap. Not human. We know this."

"Ya and guess what else they found on his fingers and on the corners of his mouth?"

"Uh dust? Dirt? Grease?" Dean guessed.

"Sulfur."

"Sulfur? Like demons?" Dean looked up in shock, "I thought this was a ghost deal!"

"Ya maybe but sulfur typically spells demons," Sam said.

"Great," Dean groaned, "Anything on Paul?"

"Ya, apparently the car went up in flames. He was barbequed Dean. If he's even around, which honestly I don't think he is," Sam sighed, exhausted, "He'd have to be doing it some other way. Cause no bones, no ghosts. Normally."

"Alright well let's find out where those two jokesters ran off, swipe some cash and get out of here," Dean said, "We can start up again in the morning."

"Hey you two!" Jake yelled, waving them over.

Sam was surprised to see the kid so happy. He figured once Dean had beat him, Jake would run off, be ashamed that a new guy beat him. But it seemed that all Jake was annoyed at was a leaking fuel line. Herbie was out of the running, but Jake had been more then happy to introduce the boys to other members of the community.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Carena, she's racing. Got called out. And man you do not want to miss it!"

"Why? Who's she racing?" Sam asked.

"Del Sean," Jake grinned, "The same Del Sean that she brought in. The same Del Sean that broke her heart and got run out of town."

"Oh," Dean blinked, an ex suddenly back in town? That did not bode well for him.

"Ya, I'm surprised he got this far. She made it clear 4 years ago if he came she'd rip him apart limb by limb." Jake laughed, "You've got to watch the race!"

The boys nodded and made their way to the line. Apparently the news of Carena's ex had spread lie wildfire and everyone had joined up at the start to watch.

Dean watched the cars roll up and the drivers get out to settle which lane and the terms. Carena had traded her leather jacket for a bulky blue racing jacket and Dean eyed the ex carefully.

He was tall, strong looking with massive biceps and dark toned skin. He wore all black, jeans and a bulky jacket. He had floppy black hair, but his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses.

"Douchebag," Dean whispered.

"Shut up," Sam snapped.

"Alright you two, you know the rules," Skeet announced, taking clear notice of Carena's glare.

 _If looks could kill,_ Dean thought sharply, that kid would be dust.

"No crossing the line, no bumping each other," Skeet explained, "No fits. Ricky's got the camera and we'll know who wins."

"Fine," Carena snapped, her voice cold and unforgiving, "As someone who's earned her place and actually belongs here I chose lanes. Not to mention you challenged me."

"By all means," The kid, Del Sean nodded.

"Right lane," Carena smirked.

"The terms?" Skeet asked.

"Oh I know what he wants, but that's _not_ on the table," Carena snarled.

"I just want back in," Del Sean said, "No trouble. I just want to come back."

"Come back? You could have stayed! If you didn't-" Carena screamed.

"Enough!" Skeet roared, "Carena no attitude or you're out of the race!"  
"Fine," Carena growled, rolling her eyes, "You, by some miracle that God decides to dish out and happens to land on your head, win, you get to come back. You, by all history and complete utter brains that appear, lose, you get out. And not come back. Ever!"

Sam was shocked at the venom in her voice, he had heard of bad break ups but this seemed to be more then just a break up. Carena was shaking from her rage and her face was beat red with anger. But Sam could see tears threatening to drop from her eyes. She wasn't simply mad, she was wounded.

"I can agree to that. But I'll win," Del Sean smiled, "A lot's changed."

"Alright let's shake on it," Skeet said, gesturing the two forward.

Carena snorted and turned sharply back into her car. Del Sean didn't seem bothered and got in his own car, a blue 1970 Mustang convertible.

As Skeet got the two cars lined up, people quickly turned to each other and started betting.

"Chevy Girl, half a car $50."

"No way, Del Sean by a fender, $200."

"Tie."

"Del Sean by a car, but Carena kicks his ass for $500."

Dean and Sam eyed the cars, Dean knew that Carena had experience and some nice power under the hood, but he had no idea what Del Sean had. He wondered though if racing an ex would make her lose focus.

"Think he had anything to do with what's going on?" Sam asked.

"No idea, let's find out," Dean said, turning to Jake, "What happened with those two?"

"Aw man, it was bad. About a year and a half ago they were together. Super close and Sean was part of the family. But Carena got real sick. Like hospital for a week sick. Sean saw her and everything. But she got out a day early went to see him and he was with some other chick. She got mad, like furniture out the window mad and breaking all his stuff. Her dad and his friends chased him out of town. Said that he didn't deserve her."

"Ouch," Sam said sadly, he couldn't imagine how someone could cheat a girl like Carena.

"Ya, then of course a month later, The Dogg crashes and people go missing. Jon's dead now and I think Carena's just fed up at this point." Jake shrugged, "Him coming back on tonight of all nights? Not a great idea."

"I'd say," Dean nodded as Skeet readied the light, Carena looked angry enough to slam her own car into Sean's face. Many times. While smiling. It was terrifying.

Skeet raised his hand, banged the light and the cars lunged forward, roaring like monsters out of hell.


	11. Suspicion

The orange Chevelle shot out like a rocket. It lunged forward, the tires pushing off the asphalt and smoke trailing behind. The motor shifted into second then down to third. The orange beast was straight as an arrow eating up the street. The roar was loud, thunder like as it sounded it's triumphant launch. The timing was on, the gears clicking and the ride smooth and quick.

Dean watched in amazement as the Mustang followed, just as quick and powerful. He could see Del Sean press hard against his wheel as his 'Stang pulled in closer and closer to the Chevelle. The paint job gleamed under the streetlights, it's wheels spinning quick and the car acted like reaching forward. He crept up on Carena, gaining inches and soon it was all over.

The camera flashed and the two cars braked at the end, going into the turn around.

Unlike the other races, the crowd held it's breath, quiet as mouse waiting on Ricky's call for the photo finish.

It never came.

Even as both cars pulled in, no call from Ricky.

"What's going on?" Carena asked as she got out of her car. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Ricky hasn't called." Skeet said, "Someone get down to the finish!"

People scrambled, some running down the street, others getting in their cars. Carena clutched her piston necklace and quickly got in her car.

"Dean..."

"On it," Dean quickly swung around the front of the Chevelle and swung open the door, "Let's go."

Carena said nothing, only biting her lip as they raced back to the finish.

At the finish line, cars were parked, some in idle. People were walking into the fields, calling out Ricky's name.

"That's his car," Carena nodded to a cherry red Ford Ranchero, "He wouldn't walk anywhere, he'd drive."

"Where's Del Sean?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, he let me get in front on the turn around," Carena said and turned to Dean, "You don't think he..."

"No, no I'm not saying that at all," Dean shook his head.

He eyed the ground with his flashlight along with the crowd and rubbed his forehead. Del Sean was gone the entire time this mess had happened. He was chased out by Paul and the others. Over the past year, people had gone missing and even Jon was dead. Now he shows up and Ricky was gone? Too many coincidences.

He dug his phone out of his jacket as Sam called.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"No, but the guy's car is still here so there's that," Dean shrugged as he examined the dirt under the Ranchero's back fender.

"Ya, well we gotta get out of here. Now."

"Why?"

"Cops are incoming. Skeet's telling everyone to get out," Sam explained, "This is unsanctioned but the cops normally take it easy. But someone called about Ricky so now they're on the way."

"Alright, I'll hitch a ride back with Carena. Take the Impala and get back to the motel," Dean said, rubbing his fingers between the yellow dust, "Hey sulfur is yellow right? Like a yellow white?"

"Ya."

"Well I think I know who took Ricky and who's been responsible for everything," Dean sighed,"Del Sean."

"That might explain something. Del Sean drove straight through after Carena. Didn't stop for the win or anything" Sam explained.

"Awesome..."

20 minutes later they were cruising down Main Street.

"Del Sean caused my dad's accident and the disappearances? Jon's murder?" Carena asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. Look I know-" Dean started.

"No," Carena shook her head as they drove in her Chevelle, "Del Sean is a dick and a liar but he wouldn't resort to murder."

"You don't know that," Dean said carefully, "People change after an incident like that. They can get into some bad places and get horrible ideas."

"No Dean I mean he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't murder these people. First you think there's some ghost and now you think my ex is back or revenge by killing people I care about!"

"I'm sorry," Dean raised his hands defensively, "Just look at the timing!"

"Right," Carena snorted, "Why don't you not come after me and my family!"  
"I'm not trying to!"

"Then go!" Carena screamed, throwing the car into park, the tires screeched as they slid right in front of the motel, "Go and get out of my face! Just leave Ventura and leave this to us! This is our family! We take care of our own! I don't need you!"

Dean opened his mouth to say something and didn't. Carena's eyes were huge and wet. He realized that while they were here on a job, Carena was losing all the family she had left, one by one. He breathed softly and moved to wipe a tear off Carena's cheek.

Quick as lightning he screamed, his hand was pinned against the dash, Carena glaring at him, her eyes dark and venomous. She had twisted his wrist and bent his hand back at an odd angle. He felt his bone stabbing the sharpened edge of the dash painfully.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, low and guttural like.

Dean nodded slowly and he saw her eyes blink, dry as a desert. The air seemed to shimmer in the car and the temperature dropped. Carena's necklace dangled, the only thing in the car that moved.

"Get out!" She threatened, turning away.

Dean nodded again and climbed out of the muscle car. He closed the door gently, the creaks and groan of the metal comforting after such a strange time.

He looked at her again, but she refused eye contact.

"Stay away from me," She said bluntly and shifted, peeling away from Dean.

Dean walked back to his room and was greeted by Sam.

"Hey I think there's something weird going on. Like more then the usual weird," Dean said, "What if there's a demon and a ghost? Going at each other and everyone else in the cross fire?"

"Hey," Sam nodded to his brother, "What do you mean?"

"When I was in the car right now, I went to touch Carena and she pinned my hand to the dash. Quick, like too quick."

"Ok so? She doesn't want your moves Dean. She just ran into her ex and someone's missing. Again," Sam rolled his eyes.

How could Dean honestly think it'd be ok to hit on Carena now? He swore sometimes he was adopted with how childish Dean was.

"Not like that," Dean waved his brother away, "She was crying, but then she wasn't and the car got super cold."

"Cold spots are signs of a ghost. You think her dad possessed her? That's some strong ghost pull dude," Sam said, "But that doesn't explain anything else."

"Let's look at the evidence," Dean said, thumbing through the articles and explaining.

"Carena has a sister, practically non existent since she swore she saw a shadow monster above Carena's crib. Mom comes in, then there's a fire and mom's dead. Years later, the sister runs out and the dad has her erased pretty much from the town. A year and a half ago, Carena and this Del Sean are dating. Carena's sick and Del Sean's caught cheating. Huge fight and Del Sean is chased out by Daddy and his friends. Month later, Daddy dies, leaving Carena the heir to everything he was. Daddy's barbequed in the canyons and then his friends start vanishing. Jon, one of the missing, show up dead. Tonight. Del Sean shows up. Tonight. Ricky goes missing. Tonight. Del Sean runs off without knowing who won possibly the most important race right now. Tonight. Cold spots in the car with Carena. Tonight. Carena's carrying that piston necklace which I bet you money, was her dad's."

"Paul's linked to the necklace?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. He was protecting his daughter when he ran out Del Sean. Maybe he still is," Dean suggested.

"So the demon?"

"Wants something here. But all his victims have one thing in common."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Del Sean. He was gone when it showed up. Del Sean's gotta be mad right? Mad enough to buddy up with a demon for revenge. Of course no one can control demons so it goes out of proportion and now Del Sean is back," Dean explained with a smile.

"He's back to do what though?" Sam asked, "He's lost control of the demon..."

"But he can warn them if he's back in the family," Dean countered, "What better way to get back in then to say you want your girlfriend back?"

"Carena," Sam sighed, "Brilliant."


	12. A Girl's Secret

Two hours later, after using a Denny's and Sam's dying laptop, the brothers find out Del Sean had rented a motel room two streets over.

Now the two carried holy water, their guns with salt rounds and Dad's journal, creeping up to the fourth floor of the motel.

They walked cautiously over to Room 13D and Dean nodded to Sam.

Sam cocked his gun and Dean picked the lock. They opened the door slowly and slid into the dark room.

Dean stepped over to the bed, seeing how still it was. He raised the butt of his gun to hit the kid on the head.

"What the hell are you doing?" A feminine voice hissed.

"Carena?" Sam asked in a whisper.

Dean turned around to see Carena in the shadow of the open lit bathroom.

"Is that a knife?" Dean asked in a shock whisper.

"Get out!" She whispered angrily, "Before I have to kill one of you too!"

"Whoa whoa," Sam raised his hands in a surrender gesture, "Let's talk in the hall and not kill anyone ok?"

Carena glared and Dean raised an eyebrow.

Sam nudged the door back open and the three of them nodded.

Once they made their way outside the motel completely, Carena exploded.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why were you trying to kill Sean?!"

"Why are you trying to kill him?" Dean asked, "Don't tell me that knife is for making sausage and eggs in the morning cause it ain't."

"Because it's my freaking job!" She growled, "You have no idea what the hell you're in here!"

"You a hunter?" Sam asked, he had guessed it but now he knew for sure.

"That's what I'd like to think. That or some sort of vigilante hero without the cape and adoring fans," Carena snapped back, "I'm guessing your not investigators are you?"

"We're hunters," Sam explained, "Of the supernatural kind. Monsters."

"Like the one that killed my mom," Carena interrupted, "I'm guessing you know what did that don't you?"

"Ok can we start from the beginning here?! How the hell are you a hunter?" Dean asked.

"Pretty simple actually," Carena sighed angrily, "My mom didn't die in just a fire, she was murdered. Pinned on the ceiling, sliced open like a turkey! My sister saw it all. She knew. Dad didn't believe her though. We played games, hunting monsters growing up. What I didn't know was that she was trying to prepare me. Dad had enough and sent her away. Told her to stay gone if she was going to keep putting this crap in my head. He forced me to stop fighting."

Sam and Dean eyed each other, the sister behind everything? It didn't fit, but Carena continued.

"About a year and a half ago I was in a race. I saw something jump out in front of me. I spun out and saw these things. But it wasn't like I saw them there. I saw houses and more people burning. I saw one man marching with a horde of shadow monsters and about a dozen kids walking with him. Then it was over. I found myself in the hospital. Del Sean cheated on me. That's when I found out I had abilities."

"Abilities?" Sam asked earnestly, Carena was describing a vision. He didn't know how he knew but it felt the same as when he saw Jess burn.

"Ya," Carena nodded.

She twitched her finger and suddenly Dean's gun was in her hand.

Dean stepped back, whipping out his small dagger from his jacket. Sam resisted the urge to point the gun at Carena.

"I can't explain it," She said quickly, "All I know is that I had the one vision and I was sick for a week. I had stomach pains and migraines. I couldn't sleep or eat! Then it just stopped. I got out and went to see Sean. Suddenly everything was flying. The couch, his backpack, clothes, cooking stuff, blankets. I couldn't control it. I told him to leave and never come back. He freaked out and ran."

"Did your dad know?" Dean asked cautiously, his eyes trained on Carena's hands now.

"I tried to tell him," Carena's eyes leaked, she hiccuped with emotion, "I tried and he wouldn't listen! He said my brain was rattled from the accident and I was emotional over Sean! He told Sean to leave and not tell anyone what he saw. And Sean said that if my dad didn't do something he would regret it! Then my dad died on The Devil's Ex!"

Sam breathed, trying to file through everything. Then it clicked.

"You went back to fighting didn't you? The vision, you couldn't believe it was true. Some demon found out and sabotaged your dad's car. You knew your dad was too good to die like that. Something's after you, not the car people."

Carena nodded, tears falling freely.

"The smoke monsters are demons. Sam, demons are going to pour out of some hell hole and take over. One man is controlling them, one man and a bunch of kids. And I was a part of it."

"Alright, we'll handle that," Dean said, "What I want to know is what's up with the people vanishing, then weeks later showing up dead and Del Sean."

"The first demon I caught, said I'd never belong. That they had to bring me home My true home," Carena explained, "He almost killed me when..."

"When what?" Dean asked, "When your dad's ghost came?"

"Yes," Carena agreed, "My dad came and said he was sorry. That he was going to protect me now. No matter what. I only managed to cut the demon before he left the body. Then my dad vanished."

"So Jon was the demon?" Sam asked.

"No. That's the thing! The demon said he'd take me by force. That he'd make me want to join them. That's when the people went missing."

"You haven't found them?" Dean asked.

"No. There's too many people. I have no idea who's a demon," Carena sighed, "I was going after Sean because my dad told me he was possessed."

"Your dad who hated Sean?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Carena, the thing about spirits trapped behind is that one they have unfinished business or they're attached to an object. Like an emotional tether," Sam explained, "I'm not a hundred percent on the tether, but your dad swore to run off Sean. Sean's back. He'll want you to get rid of Sean. And it's been a year since he died. His mental state isn't strong anymore. It won't be enough to run off Sean, he'll want you to kill him."

"You don't know that!" Carena roared, "What if the demon who wants me possessed Sean? Just to mess with me?"

"You want to take that chance?" Dean asked, "There's a way to test if he's a demon. If anyone is."

"How?" Carena asked, eying him.

"Cristo."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"It's a name. If the person's a demon, they'll flinch, the eyes will turn black, they'll be a reaction. If not, he's human," Sam explained.

"You're positive?" Carena asked.

"Completely." Dean nodded.

Carena looked down at the knife and gun in her hands. She sighed and handed Dean's gun back to him.

"Then let's see if he's an evil spawn of hell."


	13. Nessie

Del Sean was human.

The three of them had hissed in his ear and all he did was begin to hum Hannah Montana. They left him to his slumber and now they were in the brother's motel going over all the information they knew.

"Look, I appreciate everything but I've got this," Carena sighed.

"Ya and I'm a fairy." Dean snorted.

"This is what we do Carena. We go cross country and save people from these demons. These monsters," Sam said.

"You can't stop this," Carena shook her head, "It's like the Apocalypse. Disease and ruin. Demons, monsters, the world is literally on fire and it's kids, me included walking with, walking for this head demon. The Devil AntiChrist, King Demon whatever you want to call it. It's bad."

"We'll stop it," Sam said softly, "It'll be ok."

Carena nodded and looked over Dean's shoulder at the journal.

"Writing in your diary?" She smirked.

"No. Our dad's journal," Dean growled, "He taught us everything we know."

"That's where you learned the magic word Cristo?"

"Yes actually."

"What if it didn't work?"

"It works," Sam said, "it's been used thousands of times in history. It works."

Carena eyed Sam, she beckoned him outside.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

The two of them went outside and Carena opened her door, she pulled a tack off her door panel and it flipped open revealing an array of knives and charms. There was one pistol and a few other melee weapons.

"Your own weaponry," Sam nodded approval, "In the door panels. That's new. Not the trunk?"

"I have a nitrous kit," She shrugged, "This is new."

"What are you going to do?" He asked, "A demon on your tail, endangering everyone you know? Wouldn't it be smart to leave?"

"It would. Trust me I've thought about it," Carena said, closing up the panel, "But I can't. Because even if I leave, they're still in danger. A trap waiting to be sprung."

"So what then?" Sam asked, honestly curious.

"Find the ass and kill him. Or exorcise, whatever sends him back to hell," Carena shrugged, "After I know he can't touch me, I'm gone."

"Gone? You going to find your sister?"

"No," Carena shook her head, "I can't ask her to be a target. More then she is already is probably. No. I'm going to leave the country."

"You think you can run? Trust me you can't. I tried," Sam said, thinking back to his own running away, Jess's death and his own dad missing.

"No, but if I cant get somewhere far enough from here, it'll be safer. I was thinking Canada."

"Canada's nice," Sam cracked a smile.

"Sam," Carena said softly, her eyes going soft, "I didn't want to say anything in front of Dean, but there's something about that vision you should know."

Sam's stomach dropped, was this about Jess's vision? Was this about both their mom's being burned on the ceiling?

"I saw you," She said, "I saw you marching with us, the kids. But you were different."

"Different how?"

"You burned Sam," She said, "It was like some sort of light was turned on inside of you and you burned brighter then anything. Sam that wasn't even the worst of it," Carena said sadly, she shook with fear and trepidation.

Sam could sense whatever she was about to say terrified her more then anything in the world. He wondered if he should stop her from saying anything but couldn't find the words. Was the future set in stone? Could he handle knowing what laid ahead for him?

"Sam you were in front of us. You led us all, even the man and you were thrilled to be in charge," Carena's eyes bore into him, searching for hope, or fearing death, "You laughed as the world burned."

Sam stepped back, reeling from Carena's words.

He led a demon army? He allied with this possessed man? He and who knew how many kids were marching as a front for hell on earth?

He laughed?

"Sam."

He smiled?

"Sam!"

He enjoyed the fire?

"Sam!" Carena shouted as Sam blacked out.

"Sammy? Hey Sammy!" Dean's rough hands shook Sam.

"What?" Sam jumped up, swinging wildly.

He was in bed. Carena was gone and the sky was darkening.

"You slept through the whole day," Dean explained seeing his brother's confusion, "Food."

He tossed two granola bars and an apple juice on Sam's lap.

"What happened?" Is Carena ok?"

"She's fine, but you passed out," Dean explained, "She said you weren't feeling ok outside. Figured you had too much to drink at the race and with finding out she's a hunter. It overwhelmed you."

"Oh," Sam scratched his head, "Uh ya ok."

"Alright so we made a battle plan for tonight. Get showered and dressed. We go hunting demons at 11," Dean instructed his brother, checking his guns.

He watched as Sam numbly ate his breakfast. He knew there was more going on, but Carena was tight lipped. She didn't say what actually happened outside. Dean knew that his brother wasn't a lightweight and hardly anything surprised him. Whatever they talked about, it was more then Carena being a hunter that caused Sam to pass out.

Dean glanced over his guns, satisfied they were clean and armed. There was more to this story. There was no coincidence that both Sam and Carena had a demon visit and their moms were killed.

Something more was at play. And if anything, Dean was good at sniffing out secrets. He cocked back the hammer and smiled at the wall. If a demon wanted his baby brother, they'd have to kill him first. And Dean wasn't about to lay down without a fight.

Dean, Sam and the Metallicar rolled up to a farmhouse just outside of Ventura. The farm was wide and open, the house, the only building around. As the boys got out, the Chevelle came roaring up.

"Hope you guys are ready," She shrugged, holstering a knife and a small baton.

"We're ready," Dean assured her, "Let's hope this plan works."

They canvased the house, satisfied it was as deserted as Carena claimed it to be.

Sam began to paint a pentagram on the ground as Dean collected ingredients from his bag.

Once they were ready, Sam took his dad's journal and read a demon summoning spell.

" _Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me!"_

The fire from the bowl lit up and suddenly a woman was waiting in the pentagram.

"What can I do for you two fine hunks of meat?" She asked slyly.

The woman was around 16 or 17,Mexican with dark skin and hair. She was chubby and yet held a powerful stance. However it was only the black soulless eyes that Dean focused on.

"Nessie?" Carena asked in shock, "They got you too?"

Suddenly Dean realized why the soft face was so familiar, it was the same face in the article that had led them here.

Nessandra Wint.

"Oh Carena," The demon cooed, "Have you finally accepted us?"

"I will never accept you!" She snarled, rushing forward.

"Whoa hey," Sam stopped her, "You step in that trap she can kill you."

"Yes, yes," The demon drawled, "A pentagram, come join me for drinks and tacos."

Carena screamed and Sam had to hold her back. The demon laughed at her outrage and finally focused on Sam.

"My, my is that you?" She asked, sultry like, "The Winchester boy. I've heard a lot about you!"

"Don't you say a word to him!" Dean roared, "You're our bitch so talk bitch! Why are you taking and killing these people? Why do you want Carena?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked innocent like.

"Answer him," Sam snarled, trying not to let the demon get to him.

"He wants her. I mean he wants you too Sammy but right now he wants her."

"Who?" Carena snapped, "Tell me a name so I can rip out your throat!"

"He has many names," She smiled sweetly, "And I don't have to give you any."  
"That's it," Dean growled, splashing holy water on the girl. She screeched in pain as it burned her unholy self.

She laughed as the water dripped down.

"Torture? You think splashing me will get you answers?" She laughed.

"Where's Ricky?" Sam demanded, "He was taken yesterday out at Los Posas! Where Jon Anders was found dead!"

"Ricky? Jon? Those are names, important I'm sure, but not really to me," Nessie giggled, "I just walked some meat suits into a couple of bar fights. Then I found a pretty young thing. And I've kept her all to myself."

Carena screamed in rage, grabbing the second bucket of holy water and tossing it full face at Nessie.

"The demon shrieked, cowering to the ground.

"Tell me where you've left the missing?" Carena threatened, her voice hard as steel, "Tell me where Paula and Terry are! Tell me where Pat is! Now!"  
The demon held a hand up as if in surrender but laughed as she looked up at Carena.

"Never!" She smirked, "Tell me Carena, do you want to see your friend rip out her own guts? How about bite off her tongue?"

"Alright Carena, take a walk outside," Dean suggested, "Sam get rid of this garbage and we can try again."

"Aw?" Nessie pouted, "You don't want to see a new souvenir that Nessie here got?"

"What did you do?" Sam asked as Nessie pulled her T shirt off revealing only a bra.

And words carved into her skin.

"Come home?" Dean read in a shaking voice, "What the hell does that mean?"  
"That's just it," She smiled, dropping a small blade from behind her, "As much as I loved this body, the boss anted you to get the message clear since the bodies weren't enough."

With a childish snickering giggle, the demon raked the knife up her body. It tore straight through skin and muscle from the bottom of her torso to the top of her chest. Before anyone could stop her, she twisted the girl's neck 180 degrees.

"No!" Carena screamed, reaching for her friend as Sam rapidly began to exorcise the demon.

" _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas_ - _"_

The demon screamed and fled before the ritual was completed. Carena roared, the cry deafening and powerful. The brothers and all the furniture was thrown back up against the walls and ceilings as Carena let loose her rage.

Sam stared, crouched against the wall at the display of power. He shuddered.

Could he do that?

Was he going to do that?

What wanted him and Carena so badly?

"Sonovabitch," Dean spoke softly, taking in the destruction. Unfortunately it seemed Nessie's blood had been sprayed over the pentagram and its power was now useless.

"Hey, Carena," He joined her, not touching her as she cried with Nessie's body in her arms.

"She was just a kid," She sobbed, "I had taken her under my wing. I brought her into the community. She had just won Young Rodders at the ROP Show."

"This isn't your fault," Dean shook his head, survivor's guilt was a bitch, "That demon killed her and I promise you we will send her back to hell."

"Not we," Carena shook her head, "Me. I'm going to hunt down and find that monster. I will ill him. If not for my parents, Jon, your mother and all his other victims but for Nessie. That demon killed her to get to me."

"We can try another Devil's Trap," Sam suggested, "We can go in another room."

"No," She hissed, "Go home. I will finish this."

"We can't allow that girl," Dean interrupted, you've got us involved and even f you didn't, we need to gank that sonovabitch too."

"Then we do this my way," She snarled.

"What way is that?" Dean asked.

"We go back to where it started."

Dean and Sam eyed eachother and nodded. If they could help Carena and stop the demon, that was a win, but if they could stop the monster that killed their mother, that was winning the freaking Super Bowl.


	14. In A Corner

The three cleaned up Nessie's body as much as they could and wiped their fingerprints clean. Carena placed an anonymous call to the cops and both cars drove off east.

The next day, news of Nessie had spread like crazy and the cars were out in full force on Main Street. Sam blinked himself awake to the sounds of roaring engines, persistent honking and angry yells.

"What's going on?" He asked as Dean came back inside.

"Car guys are pissed. They're demanding the cops release full reports on all the bodies and any and all leads on the case. They've completely taken over downtown. Classics as far as the eye can see."

"Any sign of Carena?" Sam asked, worrying about how she'd react.

"None. I just jogged down 6blocks," Dean shook his head.

Sam rubbed his head, he knew how emotional Carena was and she wanted to go back to were everything had started. He had wished she would wait, but it seemed it wasn't the case.

"Where's her house?" He asked.

"588 Briar Moor," Dean said, "Lets go."

The boys dressed and hustled out the door. Sam stared in shock at the number of classic cars blocking the road and the people screaming in anger.

"Sammy," Dean shouted, Sam shook his head and got in the car.

They drove down a side street and towards the freeway. At a stop, the Chevelle sounded it's purr, pulling to a stop next to the boys.

"Going somewhere?" Carena asked.

"Ya, to find you," Dean shouted across the noise of the two cars.

"Follow me," She yelled, turning the car to go under the freeway. The boys shared a look and followed.

The three drove their cars, off the main roads and onto a dirt road. The two classics climbed upwards on the side of a mountain and Carena threw her car in park and turned off the engine. The car grumbled and popped, shuddering as Carena stepped out.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"We're in the Canyons," Carena explained. This is where they all start. One is Mullholland, another Potrero. There's Switchback and finally The Devil's Ex."

"Where your dad died," Sam said.

Carena held the piston necklace in her hand, nodding solemnly.

"You told me that spirits are attached to an object. I've carried this around for protection. My dad, he's a ghost and he can't protect me anymore. But he doesn't deserve to be trashed. He needs to rest. With his car, where he belongs."

"You want to do a pass on The Devil's Ex?" Dean asked, "Too dangerous. No."

"I'm not here to do the pass Dean," She corrected, "I'm here to show you where to toss my necklace. Also for you two to know where I want to end up."

"End up?" Sam questioned, "No Carena you're not dying."  
"Not yet," She agreed, "Hopefully not for a while, but I will. Possibly soon."  
"Don't do anything stupid-" Dean began.

"I'm summoning the bastard," Carena snapped, "I'm summoning him and I'm going to kill him and me. Together. A demon can't get out of the trap and if I can get control for a second."

"You can't take hold over a demon," Sam insisted, "They possess you. Once they're in, they're in!"

"But no one has abilities like me," She smirked, "I have visions and telekinesis. I can kill the bastard."

"You can't guarantee that," Dean said darkly, "What happens if this is exactly what the demons want? You open to their control?"

"That's why you'll shoot me first," Carena said.

The silence was so still, you could hear a pin drop.

"What?"  
"No."

"It's the only way!" Carena argued, "You saw downtown! They even found another body this morning! The only one that's not missing is Ricky and I bet that the demon is holed up in him. Jon, Nessie, everyone I know and love and care about is dead! 8 of my friends and family! Not to mention my dad, my mom, your mo and who knows how many others!"

"That doesn't mean you have to die!" Dean roared.

"Their blood is on my hands!" Carena shrieked, "I was given a choice and I refused. 8 people over the last year have been killed for it. I watched Nessie bleed out and have her neck snapped last night!"

Sam looked down a Dean fumed. He could understand Carena's frustration. He could also understand that no one could overpower a possession. How could she expect him and Dean to kill her to maybe get a shot at the monster?

Even if they could manage to shoot her, the demon could still flee to another host.

"It doesn't matter what you think or say," Carena growled, "I made a decision and they know it."

"They know?" Dean asked angrily, "How the hell do they know?"  
"They have pies. All over the place. I left a few notes. I'm going home tonight. At midnight, I'll have a trap and the demon."

"We can't let you go through with this," Dean shook his head, "There has to be another way."

"What other way?" Carena snarled, "Wait for another innocent person to be taken? Dragged through hell by demons only to end up dead?"

"You don't even know if you can kill a demon," Sam reminded her, "Why don't we exorcise it and send it back to hell?"

"Because it will get free!" She shouted, "It will crawl back out and hunt us all down! Don't forget Sam, you're a target too!"

"Then let it come after me?" Sam said, "I get what you want to do, but you don't have to die."  
"And you do?" Dean snarled, "No!"

"What other option do you see Dean?" Sam asked frustrated.

The entire conversation only had one ending, sacrifice, one big sacrifice. Sam couldn't become what Carena had seen in her visions. A general of an army of monsters. He couldn't live with the guilt. Even if it hadn't happened, he couldn't allow it. He always knew though, that he was different. But maybe he could end this before it began. If he died, there could be no leader and no army.

"You can't," Carena shook her head, "Your abilities haven't kicked in. have they?"

"No," Sam shook his head, ignoring his dreams of Jess on fire.

"Then you can't. Unless Dean here has become a demon spawn like us."

"Neither of you are demon spawn!" Dean snapped, "You're weird and Sammy's normal. Hell I'm still hungover, but nobody is demon spawn!"

"I'm done with this," Carena rolled her eyes, "I'm going to finish this. For everyone. No one kills my family and gets away with it."  
She climbed in her car and drove off in a haze of dust and anger.

Dean looked at Sam sadly.

No, his brother was too good of a saint to be some monster. Carena and him didn't hare the same destiny. He patted Sam on the shoulder, climbing into Baby. He wasn't going to allow Carena to kill herself. Martyrdom wasn't acceptable.

As they drove back int Ventura, he eyed the clunky cell phone on the seat. He could try again, he had tried twice last night to call his dad, but the message was the same. Disconnected.

With no better options, the boys returned to the motel room and Sam punched the wall.

"I can't do this," He shook his head, "I can't."

"Don't worry dude, we'll find another way. We always do," Dean said, biting his lip.

"You're lying," Sam said sharply.

"Give me a little credit here, I try."

"Dad still hasn't called back?"

"No."

"He knows what were hunting might be what killed mom?"

"Said it twice in the first voicemail," Dean sighed.

"I don't like this," Sam growled, "Ghosts are killed when you burn bones, shapeshifters have silver bullets and vampires by beheading."

"So?" Dan asked.

"Why is it that every evil supernatural crap can be killed completely except demons?" Sam asked, "Everything has a weakness except them."

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, "You can exorcise them. That's as good as dead."

"No cause they can come back," Sam corrected.

"Look man how about you look in the library again and I'll take another round through Dad's journal? This demon is playing games but games can be beat. We'll beat this sonovabitch."

Sam didn't lie the prospect but relented.

"Keys?" He asked.

"Pft no," Dean shook his head, "You can walk."

"It's 5 blocks," Sam protested.  
"You spent almost 3 years out of the game Sammy, you need to get your cardio work back in." Dean snickered.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	15. Del Sean

It was late afternoon when Sam was making his way back.

Even with all the books and the internet there was still nothing that could fully kill a demon. He had screamed and thrown the books across the floor. He had hit the computer and been thrown out. He sulked away as people stared and meandered down the roads.

He didn't understand why he felt so lost. Dean was right, in everything they had faced, they had always been able to find another solution.

But not this time.

Carena would let the demon possess her and try to take control. There were either two options then. Either she would fail and the demon would use her as a puppet. Or she would succeed in killing herself. In which only the demon would escape again and her death in vain.

Failure either way.

Unless he and Dean could find another option.

He looked up from the cracking cement to see he had wandered in a neighborhood. Just as he was about to turn back, he saw a blue Mustang.

Parked next to an orange convertible.

Screaming from the house.

Without a thought, Sam broke into a run, drawing the pistol he always carried. He knocked down the door, racing to the back of the small one story house.

Suddenly the door was blown open and Del Sean was thrown against the wall.

"You bastard!" Carena screeched, "You arrogant dick! Worthless idiotic scumbag! Get the hell out of my house!"

Sam looked around the corner cautiously.

Carena was standing on the bed, her blue T shirt ripped and her pants unbuttoned, she held a knife in her hand and the rage on her face was unlike anything Sam had seen.

Supernatural monster or not, Carena was pissed off and ready to kill.

"This is your fault!" Del Sean shouted, "You brought this on yourself! You devil worshipping bitch!"

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" She snarled, tossing her messy hair back.

"At least I found God!" He shot back, "Maybe if you did the same not everyone would leave you!"

"God?" She snarled, gripping the knife,"Did God tell you to come back here and rape me because the girl you left me for reported you for rape and abuse? Did he want you to be a registered sex offender? Did he tell you to break in and take me because you're just a dumbass who wants me only if he can't have me!?"

"No!" Del Sean retorted, "I just took pity on a psycho who has no one that loves her! I never loved you Carena! I only wanted the free car parts! And let's face it, you'r just a cheap knockoff of your daddy!"

"Get! Out!" Carena thundered.

Furniture in the room flipped up and out, indenting them permanently in the walls while the windows and mirror shattered completely. Accessories shattered, raining down all over the room and Del Sean was pinned against the wall by an invisible force.

Tears streamed down Carena's face as she threw a hand out, using her telekinetic ability on Del Sean. He struggled against the invisible force as his head was banged against the wall once more.

As blood began to seep from the back of his head, Sam stepped in.

"Carena stop!"

"No," She whispered venomously, "Never!"

Don't do this Carena!" Sam begged, "You're not a killer!"

"I might as well be," She snarled, "I'm just some poor kid that has run ins with demons!"

"You aren't a monster!" Sam pressed, "You're a hunter!"

"No," She glared at Sam, "You have no idea who I am."

"Don't let them win," Sam said calmer, "Don't let the demons decide who you are. Let him go. Show them you're better. Show Del Sean you're better then him!"

"I am better then him," She growled.

"Then prove it. Don't kill him. Let him walk out of here knowing that he has to live with being alone," Sam insisted, "Let him live with the fact that everyone who loved him has walked away and no matter how hard he tries he will never have anyone who really loves him."

Sam watched as Carena shook with unprecedented rage, She blinked, her eyes cold and hard. Sam could see the war in her, to let the ass go or to kill him. She dropped her hand.

"You're right Sam," She turned away, "I'm not like a demon. Not yet."

Sam ignored the last part as he aimed the gun at Del Sean.

"Get out man, get out of town and don't come back. I have your plate numbers and with the FBI. Come back to Ventura again and you'll leave. In handcuffs. You won't see anything but a jail wall for 10-20."

Del Sean nodded, shaking.

He stood up on wobbly legs, but not broken, Sam noted.

"You're nothing but a pyscho," Del Sean sneered, "I knew something was weird the night you caught me with Kate. But this? This is a whole new level of freak. Go to hell bitch!"

He spat at her, blood and bile on the ruined floor and stormed out of the house.

Sam holstered the gun in his jeans as soon as he heard the Mustang start up and fade away. He looked to Carena who's eyes were wet and her cheeks a waterfall of tears.

She looked so wounded and betrayed. She collapsed on the bed, sobbing.

Sam stood there awkwardly, he had comforted numerous crying women over the years. Over lost loved ones and fear of seeing supernatural monsters. His dad and Dean had always said Sam's empathy and care during emotional moments were superb.

Sam didn't know though what to do.

"Carena," He said softly, "Carena are you ok?"

He couldn't ignore what had been said, Del Sean was a rapist, a convicted sex offender and it looked like he tried to have his way with Carena.

"I'm fine," She sniffed, "Just peachy."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed cautiously. He didn't want to scare her, but he could tell she was in need of comfort.  
"Hey I'm here, he's gone. You'll be ok."

"I know," She nodded and looked up at him, "But he's right."

Sam had never seen such pain. Carena's face was dark and lost, her tears dripping and her eyes red. Sam had hardly seen something so broken in her face then in any other person. Carena had simply given up. She had lost her family and friends, her ex had tried to rape her and she was hunting a demon that couldn't be killed and barely even exorcised. She had been thrown into a life of pain and hopelessness that only ended at a blade or a gun.

Carena had hit rock bottom and she didn't even care.

Sam suddenly wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen at the touch and then loosen as she coughed her words in an emotional tirade.

"I'm going to hell Sam. I know that, I guess I've always known, but I don't think I'll even be able to stop this bastard hell spawn. That's what terrifies the most. Not being able to stop it. To avenge my parents or all the people they've taken. I don't even now you and I want to kill that ass for what he took from you too. But I can't. I can see that now. They'll take me Sam and they'll take you too. We're not strong enough and it terrifies me. The world is ending and we're just going to be their puppets for hell on Earth."

Sam rubbed small circles in her back as she shook and sobbed. He ignored the broken and destroyed room, the cold chill of the night through the window. He repositioned himself against the dented wall and allowed Carena to lay her head on his chest.

They sat there for hours, her sobs slowing and her tears drying. Sam said nothing as she ranted on about how she felt she was failure. The end of the world and her guilt for the deaths. He understood her lost feelings. He had them occasionally when a job had gone south. Eventually she had exhausted herself that she fell asleep on him and he petted her matted hair softly.

His phone vibrated and he took it out to see Dean had called him dozens of times. Not only that but the time as well.

He blinked rapidly, not believing the time.

11:45pm


	16. Friendly Ghost

"Dean, get here now," He whispered harshly as Carena groaned in her sleep.

"I'm coming," Dean snapped on the other line, "Explain what the hell Del Sean was trying to do again!"

"Rape Dean but focus-"  
"Oh I am focused," Dean snarled, "That asshat is going to meet with Smith and Wesson the next time I see him!"  
"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"I know, I know, demon incoming 15 minutes. I'm on my way. Try and find some paint for a trap will you?" Dean hung up the phone abruptly and Sam sighed,

Sam gently moved Carena to the side and slid off the bed. Unfortunately she woke up instantly.

"Sam?" She asked confused.

"Carena, where's the stuff for your demon traps?" Sam asked, "We have less then 15 minutes till they come. If they even got your message."

"Crap!" She shot up straight away, marching out of the ruined bedroom and to the front of the house.

She ripped open cabinets and tossed up weapons, ingredients and paint on the counter.

The two of them went to work, Carena painting signs on the floor while Sam ground the ingredients.

"Carena, about earlier," Sam began.

"Not now," Carena snapped, her eyes were dark and focused.

"You need to think."

"No," She said absolutely, "I don't. I need to do everything in my power to stop this bastard."

"You can't die," Sam said softly.

"If I have to." She said gruffly.

Before he could respond, Dean waled through the busted door.

"Everyone ok?" He asked.

The other two nodded and he looked at his watch.

"5 till. Carena what's the plan? I mean a real one."

"I told you," She snipped, "I'll take control."

"Carena,"  
"Stop," She pointed at Dean, "I don't need any condescending attitude. You have no idea the hell I went through today."

"Dean," Sam beckoned.

The brothers walked down the hall together, leaving Carena. Dean whistled at the damage in the hallway and bedroom.

"Holy hell."  
"You should have seen it Dean," Sam explained, "It was nothing like I've ever seen."

"Don't worry Sammy. After we gank this demon, we can hunt down Mr. Stang and teach him a lesson or two."

"We don't hunt humans." Sam reminded his brother.

"No. We hunt evil and beat up douchebags. He is now Del Douchebag and Del Douchebag shall get a beating as it is deserved."

"Can we not do this right now," Sam sighed, "Let's focus on the demon. There is no real plan here."

"Don't worry, I think I've got one," Dean smiled.

"What's that?"

"Exorcise."

"That's a terrible plan," Sam snapped.

"Better then nothing." Dean countered.

Suddenly the boys stepped back as a figure appeared in mid air.

He was an older gentleman, fit with black hair, mustache and goatee, He had dark brown eyes and tanned muscled skin. He wore a red T Shirt with the word CARS Etc in the top left corner. Dean recognized the face and the pale shimmer around him.

"Paul Millian."

He nodded and pointed down at the ground. Dean looked down and instantly picked up the piston necklace from the rubble.

"It must have come off," Sam said, seeing it, "What is it Mr. Millian?"

Paul now pointed down the hall. He couldn't speak but the fear and panic in his eyes were enough.

The brothers raced down the hall and came face to back with Carena.

"Oh good Carena, you're safe." Dean sighed, "We thought the demon..."  
"Carena?" Sam asked worriedly.

She turned around slowly from the stove where an open fire burned. She stretched and yawned, opening her eyes with a savage smile.

Black eyes.

"Hello boys," She smirked in a tone unlike her.

"Demon," Dean snarled.

"Racist," Demonic Carena shot back, "That's frowned upon nowadays isn't it?"

"Get the hell out of her while you still can," Sam ordered.

"Oh no I don't think so," The demon cooed, "I agreed to her terms. Not my fault she wasn't educated enough to know there's no way out of a possession."

The demon skipped around the three signs painted on the ground. She showed three unconscious figures on the floor in the next room.

"Pat, missing for two months, Paula and Terry missing for one and Ricky here missing for two days. You wouldn't recognize this vagrant though, I think his name was Joe. Carena gave him the note to give to me earlier. I gave them up. And of course the other girl. But you knew that already didn't you? How was it to mop up her guts?"

"You're Nessie," Sam realized.

"Oh I was, but now I'm Carena." She snickered.

"They're dead." Dean snarled, after seeing they had been gutted.

"Yes," The demon nodded, "I said I would leave them alive. I never said they'd stay that way."

"Bitch," Sam snapped.

"Thanks," Carena smiled, "I do love my dogs."

Sam fidgeted, uncomfortable with the evil smirk in Carena's eyes.

"You have one chance to leave. Or we make you," Dean threatened.

"With what?" She asked, "No holy water, I'm not stupid enough to walk into a Devil's Trap and you have no weapon that can kill me."

"We don't need any of that," Dean snarled, " _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas,_ -"

"No!" Carena cooed, flinging Dean into a wall, "No exorcism today!"

" _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica,_ " Sam spoke quickly.

"Aha! Ahahahaha nope!" She laughed, forcing Sam back into the kitchen.

He crashed hard against the sink. Paul urged him to get up, pointing at Dean.

Dean stood up, pulling out his flask of holy water. He tossed it at the demon but she shied away, stepping carefully around the pentagrams.

"You think I can be forced into a trap?" She hissed, "I'm a demon you dumbass!"

She clenched her hands and Dean bent over, puking blood.

Sam dived at her but she threw her arm up, slamming Sam against the table. It splintered under him and he gasped in pain.

"Look Sam," She purred, "I have orders not to hurt you too much. But I can do a little damage."

Sam screamed and clutched at his stomach. He felt his organs squeeze inside him as they began to rip apart.

She laughed and walked victoriously around the room.

"I have to say, you three are really stupid if you think an exorcism can stop me. Can stop any of us. I mean you should see some of the upper ups. They get really nasty. But at least I have a body that's good looking. Of course we'll need to do something about her face and clothes. Can't exactly run around like trash. I have to look good if I'm going to be in charge someday."

The brothers gasped in pain and struggled as the demon laughed.

"So Winchester, the older one obviously, You don't mind dying now right?" She waved her hand to the wall where Dean was thrown, "I'm pretty sue you don't want to see you brother take charge. That's your thing isn't it? Kind of a king complex there isn't it buddy?"

With all her focus on Dean, Sam managed to crawl and stand up. he looked and saw Paul, gesturing at the necklace Dean had dropped.

With no other option, Sam grabbed the necklace and tackled Carena.

She screamed, falling into a Devil's Trap. Sam grabbed her by the chest and strung the small chain over the demon's neck. He scrambled free as Carena clawed at the necklace.

Dean stood up shakily as the necklace stung and burned Carena He didn't know what or how, but the innocent necklace with a ghost attached seemed to be hurting the demon. Suddenly Carena gasped, her eyes snapping back to brown.

"Finish her!" She roared, her voice and panic completely Carena.


	17. Collector Car Day

"The exorcism," Sam realized, but Dean was already on it.

" _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus-_ " Dean began and Sam watched it carefully.

The demon had regained control over Carena and roared animal like in protest of the exorcism. She was trapped by the Devil's Trap and somehow Paul was able to hurt her with the necklace on. Deep vicious cuts appeared on her arms, objects were thrown at her violently. Sam could see Paul flickering in and out of existence. His face contorted into a protective and anger filled emotions.

" _Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"_ Dean finished with a ringing finality.

The demon roared, its cry of pain high pitched and painful as it flew out of Carena's mouth. The thick black fleeing for it's dark existence.

Before he could finish the second part of the ritual, Paul did it himself, running straight into the smoke. A thunderclap sounded and a bright light exploded in the room.

The brothers shielded their eyes and looked back up after the explosion.

Both Paul and the demon were gone. Carena was collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Dean rushed to her, holding her in his arms. The wounds from Paul's attack were deep and she had lost a lot of blood. Sam pressed his finger against her throat and she coughed, blinking.

Clear brown eyes.

Human eyes.

"What the hell?" She asked, coughing blood and bile, "Did I win?"

Sam chuckled and Dean hugged her close, with a smile.

Two days later, Dean and his Metallicar were sunning themselves in a parking lot.

It was about noon and the boys were still in Ventura. After the nasty fight with the demon, they had decided to stick around for the show.

It was after all, Collector Car Day.

"She looks good," Carena smiled.

"Doesn't she?" Dean grinned, nodding to his black beauty next to him, "Your buddy gave me some Mother's Wax and microfibers. She's looking like a fresh new penny."

"Ya," Carena sighed, "To bad you wouldn't take the invite up front."

"Not one for cheer teams," Dean smirked.

"It's a club. And after helping, well it was the least I could offer."

"Hey," Sam waved, walking back with burgers and fries.

"In N Out!" Dean moaned happily, "I love you!"

"Thanks," Sam chuckled, falling into the other chair.

"You guys vote yet?" Carena asked, "I know you don't know anyone but you've got taste."

"Ya, I just put my Baby down for everything I could and left the rest blank." Dean grinned, chomping down on his Double Double.

"Thanks," Carena rolled her eyes sarcastically, "You didn't even give me best interior?"

"Nope."

"Besides the show," Sam interrupted, "How'd the whole crime deal go?"

"Easier then I thought actually," Carena smiled, "No prints from any of us and the homeless man that demon possessed was dead. Easy to make him the attacker."  
"The one that you gave the note to? To give yourself up?" Sam asked.

"Ya, I staged the attack out in the fields at the old Nunes Ranch. All four dead. Now there's no chance of anyone going missing. Or ending up dead."

"It wasn't your fault," Sam reminded her.

"Hard to believe when it was your own hands that killed them," She said darkly.

"Hey you're family, the car people, they are all here. All alive. Thanks to you. And so are you."

"I know," Carena fingered thepiston necklace solemly.

Since Paul had killed the demon, he hadn't reappeared. Leading the three hunters to believe the demon had been killed and Paul sent up into heaven.

"Hey Chevy girl!" Jake yelled, running up to her.

"What's up Herbie?" She asked, giving him a hug.

"Skeet's calling winners in an hour. If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't finished voting."

"How would you know that?" She asked.

"Cause I've got your vote card," He laughed.

"Dude, give it back," Carena chided.

"Not till you put Herbie down for Bet in Show," He sung.

"Not gonna happen," Carena laughed.

She punched Jake in the gut, lightly and snagged the card from him.

"I actually only have one more category to fill," She smiled.

"Ya? What? Best Young Rodder? You can't win, you're 21. 1 year too late," Jake smirked.

"No," Carena rolled her eyes, "I'm voting Best Rookie. One which you have absolutely no chance of winning."

"That hurts," Jake faked a piercing blow to his heart.

"I'm picking Metallicar," She smirked, "Beat your ass didn't it?"

"Oww! You've killed me!" Jake cried dramatically.

"Me?" Dean asked, "Why? I'm sure there's a lot better candidates out there."  
"Not really," Carena shook her head, "The last Rookie was Del Sean and well you know how he ended up. I want the new Rookie to be better,"

"Think anyone else will vote for me?" Dean asked, "There's a lot of cars out here."

"Only 618." Carena shrugged, "Slow year actually."

"C'mon Carena, us? There's gotta be some better cars, better people then us. We're not even really car people," Sam asked.

"How dare you?" Jake asked, "You drive an SS Impala! How are you not car people?"

"Dude chill," Carena held her hand up, "Typically we have a couple of rookies but this year it's only between you and those guys from Burbank. And to be honest, Gill isn't all that great."

"Plus haven't you noticed the people around your car?" Jake asked, "You were swarmed."

"Figured it's cause were new," Dean shrugged.

"Wrong again," Carena rolled her eyes, "I told you before, people come from all over the state, sometimes even out of state."

"Ya, you just impressed a lot of the top dogs around here by racing," Jake added, "Gave you more credibility."

Sam shrugged, eyeing the lot as Dean and Jake began to argue over another race.

The day was nice, he thought, crisp and hot. The cars were lined up for two miles straight with booths scattered around. He even saw a mobile dyno and heard the band in the distance. Classic rock, burgers and candy colored cars with monsters under the hood.

It wasn't normal, but Carena seemed to love it. Maybe being weird was ok. Maybe him and Dean could have a life like this, racing for cash and going to shows. Talking without hiding anything cause they knew cars. No lying, no scrambling off to another town. He could just sit back and hear the whir of the dyno being fired up all day.

He blinked sharply as a blonde woman walked through the crowd. He sat up straight, watching.

No, it was just a coincidence. She as dead, she had been dad for weeks, killed by a horrible demon monster.

Jess.

Of course when he thought about normalcy, everything came back to her. Then he was reminded of how painful it was to come home and find her dead on the ceiling. Dead like Nessie and everyone else.

Coincidences. He hated them.

An hour later, Skeet blasted his truck horn over the speakers and dozens of car guys waited at the foot of the stage.

The awards were given out quickly, Carena snagged two of them herself, Project Racer and Best, in her decade, 60-69. Herbie won Best Mock Up, a category dedicated to copying famous cars and cheered on stage. Dean and Sam whistled and clapped as Skeet won a trophy himself for Best Paint. The Burbank kid Gill won Best Modern Muscle. Finally Skeet held up the final trophy.

It was small like the others, a white stand with a gold column and a 50s Chevy model on top. On the stand, a plaque that read Best Rookie Collector Car Day 2005.

"Alright alright,"Skeet said over the mic, "The last trophy besides Best in Show."

"I'll be taking that now!" Someone hollered in the crowd, everyone laughed.

"This," Skeet cracked a smile and continued, "Is Best Rookie. This is a trophy that not only shows you have beyond incredible potential with your car, but you also have potential on your own to change the world."

Dean nudged Sam with a snicker and Sam hit back.  
"Shut up!" Carena hissed, grinning at their childishness.

"We've seen some incredible people over the years, from kids that we've raised ourselves to kids we've adopted, to complete strangers," Skeet declared, "But I gotta say, this year was an easy pick. Two boys rolled up earlier this week and stood by us as we lost some of our own. They didn't run when we challenged them and they brought a badass ride. On Tuesday they were strangers knocking on my door, but now? They're brothers that have a key."

Carena stepped back, grinning as Skeet announced the winner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Best Rookie of 2005 is Dean and Sam Winchester with their 1967 Chevy Impala SS Metallicar!"

The crowd whooped and hollered in excitement as the boys raced up on the stage.

They smiled with Skeet as a photo was snapped and Dean accepted the trophy.

"Thanks," He said.

"Anytime boy," Skeet nodded, "You just keep your foot down on that pedal of yours. I expect you back next year smoking more then just a bug."

Sam and Dean laughed and walked off the stage.

"Kinda cool isn't it?" Dean smirked, "Although I can't figure out why he called you."

"What are you talking about? We came together."

"Ya, but I raced Jake and won. And not to mention I did the exorcism on the demon."

"You are so full of yourself," Sam sighed.

"Nice job," Carena nodded to the trophy.

"Thanks."

"Meet me in the Canyons tonight," Carena said, "I'm not going to the race. I need your help with something."  
"Sure," Sam nodded.

"Thanks."


	18. Canyon Drive

Hours later, Metallicar pulled up to the mouth of all five canyon roads. The boys climbed out, seeing that Carena was in her racing jacket already waiting.

"What are you doing? I thought you weren't racing," Sam asked.

"I said I wasn't going to the races," Carena corrected, "But I'm doing my own cruise tonight."

"Here?" I thought you didn't like canyon driving," Dean asked.

"I don't, but I have to put him to rest," She said simply.

Sam watched her hold her piston necklace out in the wind, small, fragile and it had helped them so much.

"Isn't he at rest? After the whole demon boom thing?" Dean asked.

""He never got a rite of passage. Not correctly anyway," Carena sighed, "I was so focused on revenge I didn't want to do it. But now that I finished this, it seems right."

"Finished?" Sam asked, "You're not going to hunt anymore?"

"I am hunting, but not here."

"You're going to leave all this?" Dean gestured back where they had driven from, "All those people, practically your family? You have a chance at a good life here. Why?"

"Because I still have to kill the demon that killed my mom," She said calmly, "And I have to do it for everyone else that has died."

"We can do that," Sam said, "We're nobodies, we don't have a hometown or a community like this for someone to miss us. You do"

"Ya I do have that family, but they're a liability. They've been hurt enough. Lied to enough. I leave, maybe the bastard will come after me, leave them alone for good."

"What about your dad?" Dean pointed out, "His shop, his name."  
"He said it's ok," Carena cut him off.

"He told you?" Sam asked.

"When the demon was inside me, God that sounds wrong, he helped me fight her," She explained, "When you finished the ritual and she left, he attacked her. But right before that, I swore he looked at me and told me it was ok. That I could go and he wouldn't be mad. That I had to do things my way, not his. He was ok, and I was ok too."

"He still hasn't been back?" Sam pointed to the necklace.

"No," She shook her head, it's just another trinket now. But he still deserves it, in his final place of rest."

"You're sure you want to give this up?" Dean asked again, "The cars, the family, racing, the shows?"

"I am," She nodded.

"Once you get in," Sam cautioned, "You can't go back. Not the same way anyway."

"I know," She smiled halfheartedly, "Bump me up to the line?"

Sam nodded and Carena climbed in her Chevelle, allowing it's roar to shatter the silent rock walls.

"You know you'll have to stay and witness right?" She asked Dean.

"Don't worry," He said, "We'll be here."

He shared a look with Sam and he nodded.

Dean started the Impala and matched up with Carena at the line.

He looked over and smiled.

She nodded and hung the necklace over her rear view mirror.

Sam beckoned for both cars to come up. He raised his arms and threw them down, the cars launching forward just a bit.

Dean hung back as Carena cruised her Chevelle down the mountain road marked The Devil's Ex. As he cruised, Sam pulled the door open and slid in the seat.

The two muscle cars cruised down the mountain in the dark at no more then 40 miles an hour. Dean threw one arm up on the open window and followed the small square red lights in front of him.

Sam nodded along with Metallica's Sandman, watching his brother dive contently.

The brothers enjoyed the noise and peace. Thier Baby vibrated under their soles, her tires crunching loose gravel. She seemed to purr higher and stronger as if in tribute to the late mechanic. The wind was cold and brisk as it swept through the open windows and the boys felt the thrill of the car's noise bounced back from off the rocks.

Eventually they came to a turn, a nasty switchback with dirt from the mountain in the road and a busted guard rail. Carena pulled her Chevy over and let it idle in the night as she got out.

Dean went to open his own door, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"This is her moment," Sam said simply and Dean understood.

In front of the low amber lights, Carena held the small silver chain in her hand, she pulled the piston back and forth as if it was full size and grinned.

"Thanks Dad," She whispered.

The wind picked up and she sighed as it brushed across her face, almost like a bear hug from her dad.

She stood at the mangled railing and looked over into the dark abyss. She couldn't see it. The car was too far down and it was too dark. She closed her eyes, remembering the viscous earth shattering rumble and roar of her dad's Camaro. It was a beast unlike any other, a monster that he could tame and control. She snapped her eyes back open, staring into the darkness.

"I'll be ok," She said softly and threw with all her might, the necklace.

She knew she could use her gifts to make it float, to make it wave at her before it disappeared, but she didn't want to. She wanted it to go the way of her dad. Laughing and smiling into the unknown.

Carena patted the silver guardrail, stained with red paint from the Camaro. Her dad was at peace now. Sure he was before she had driven and tossed the necklace into the void. But now he truly was.


	19. To Texas

The weekend finished without a bang and Monday morning the boys were checking out of the motel.

"Which way you headed?" Carena asked.

"North," Dean said, "Got a hit in Idaho. Want to join?"

"No thanks," She smiled, "I'm heading to Texas."

"What's in Texas?" Sam asked as they walked out the door.

"Believe it or not, my sister."

"The sister that ran out on your family?" Dean asked, "Sounds familiar."

"Very funny," Sam snapped.

"Ya, she's a cheerleader. Cowboys girl," Carena interjected.

"Sounds like fun," Dean smirked, "I've always wanted to go to a basketball game."

"It's football genius," Sam corrected his brother.

"Eh Po Ta to, Po Te to." Dean shrugged, locking the bags in the trunk.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Carena, she seemed ready enough.

She wore black jeans and boots with a black ACDC shirt and her leather jacket. The missing necklace was obvious against her tanned skin.

"You sure you have everything?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," Carena rolled her eyes, "Just try not to kill each other ok? Let the monster do that."  
"Pft, Monster," Dean snorted, "They haven't met me yet."

"I know, which is why I'm giving the warning to Sam," Carena winked.

"Ouch," Dean dramatized, "You've broken through my powerful defenses."

"It wasn't hard," Carena snickered.

"Whatever," Dean laughed, climbing in the car, "Hey Sammy, how about some Styx?"

"No," Sam moaned, "Not Renegade again!"

"Bon Jovi?"

"Play It's My Life one more time and I'll kill you!" Sam threatened.

Dean laughed and Carena shook her head.

"How you two managed 20 years on the road together astounds me."

"Sometimes I wonder myself," Sam muttered.

"Watch out for yourself Sam," Carena said, "I mean it."

"I know," Sam nodded, remembering her prophetic visions, "But it's not going to happen."

"Let's hope not," She smiled.

"I got this for you by the way," Sam said bringing out a small box,"Actually Dean bt he wanted me to say me cause he didn't want to sound weird."

Carena took the box and opened it, inside was a small silver colored gear on a thick black string.

"Thanks," She smiled, slipping it over her head, "I've been missing something and I think this may be it."

Sam grinned at the small gear sitting on her chest, it seemed right to have a car necklace there. He handed her a small slip of paper.

"Our numbers if you need us," He said, "Got a monster you can't kill or something about the demon, give us a call. We'll come down, help you out."

"Thanks," She nodded, "Who's Bobby?"  
"Family friend, he's got tons of lore if you need it too."  
"Thanks," She repeated.

"Aytimme," Sam smiled.

They hugged and Carena hugged Dean by the car. The brothers watched her climb into her Chevy and turn the key. A loud roar erupted and she waved at them.

The boys waved back and laughed as Carena threw them a devilish smile, doing a burn out in front of them.

The boys coughed and moved to the side as she peeled out, headed for the freeway.

"Think she'll be ok?" Sam gagged.

"She'll be fine," Dean crossed his arms, "That chick's going places. And it ain't hell that's for sure."

Sam laughed as they got in their own classic and pulled out, without leaving tire marks.

Dean clicked the dial on the radio and turned it up. Sam groaned as a familiar beat reverberated through the Impala.

"Welcome to the Jungle?" He asked.

"Guns n Roses is brilliant!" Dean argued.

"Dude they're boring. All these songs are boring!" Sam complained.

"Hey it's not Bon Jovi is it?"

"Oh my God! Are you in love with the man or what?"


End file.
